Enemies
Here is a list of enemies you can face. Pictures correspond to their corresponding number of description Grunt The most basic of basic enemies. The grunt has a total of 30 HP. The grunt does a total of 15 damage. The grunt has no special abilities. Rogue The rogue is the second enemy you will encounter. The rogue has a total of 40 HP. The rogue does a total of 15.7 damage. The rogue has a 50% chance to strike a second time. Knight The knight is the third enemy you will encounter. The knight has a total of 50 HP. The knight does a total of 20 damage. The knight has a rare chance to BLOCK, nullifying any incoming damage for a period of time. Mage The mage is the fourth enemy you encounter and the first ranged enemy. The mage has a total of 40 HP. The mage does a total of 15 damage. which slowly decreases as the projectile moves on. The mage fires ranged blasts, and will attempt to flee if a player gets near. Necromancer The necromancer is the fourth enemy type introduced. The necromancer has a total of 25 HP The necromancer cannot do damage himself, although his minions do 15 damage. The necromancer will, next to constantly spawning Minions, randomly flash his left eye, if this happens be aware as it tries to summon three skeletal hands which try to pull the targeted player down, resulting in an insta-kill. Necromancers will also try to flee if you get to close. Minion Minions are the Necromancer's little helpers, they can only do 15 damage and die in one hit. (unless the player is heavily debuffed) Minions can also be killed as soon as they spawn, as they crawl out of the ground. (at this point I gave up trying to solve their actual appearance number) Frost Mage The frost mage is one of the mid-game enemies. The frost mage has a total of 60 HP. The frost mage does a total of 35 damage. The frost mage fires Ice Blasts, which upon impact not only do damage, but freeze the player for a short period of time, rendering the player helpless. Frost Mages will also try to flee if you get to close. Wizard The wizard is one of the most devasting mid-game enemies. The wizard has a total of 80 HP. Hulk form The wizard has the follow 5 moves. -The wizard will display a cross-like symbol from his book, and proceeds to slow the player down. -The wizard will display a hook-like symbol from his book, directly doing 15 damage to the targeted player. -The wizard will display a hook-like symbol with multiple sticks emerging, afterwards the Wizards heals himself for 50 HP -The wizard will display a cube symbol, afterwards fire a large, slow moving projectile at the targeted player, doing devasting damage if caught inside. -The wizard will display a somewhat window-esk symbol, afterwards turn into a Hulk. -The wizard will also try to flee from you if you get to close. The Hulk has the following abilities. -The hulk strikes at the player, doing 35 damage. -The hulk attempts to grab the player, insta-killing him if hit. -The hulk has a random chance to BLOCK for a period of time. Sniper The sniper is a mid-game ranged enemy with stunning accuracy. The sniper has a total of 55 HP. The sniper does BOW: 45 damage CROSSBOW: 35 damage -The crossbow has faster arrows. The sniper charges up his arrow and takes aim, when its seen turning towards the player for an extended period of time it means it has targeted that player and will proceed to shortly after fire its arrow at the player. -The sniper will also try to flee from you if you get to close. Piercer The piercer is a mid-game melee enemy that wields a large Rapier. The piercer has a total of 80 HP. The piercer does a total of 23.7 damage {x2} The piercer can randomly charge at the player, floating at high speed at the player's initial direction, doing large stacked damage if it lands. Sage The sage is a late-game support enemy that will follow other enemies around and proceed to heal them. The sage has a total of 120 HP. {+auto regen} The sage can do 15 damage, but only when there are no other enemies to support on the battlefield. The sage will revive any dead teammates that land in its circle, however it will not bother to heal those and will use those as a bodyguard, killing a Sage will also kill off all of its revived teammates. If a player dies and lands in the circle, they are converted into a Grunt and will also function as a bodyguard. Barbarian The barbarian is a late-game melee enemy and also a big wall of health. The barbarian has a total of 120 HP. The barbarian does a total of 55 damage. The barbarian has 2 unique swings, an overhead pound and a spin, both doing damage to multiple people. Great Archer The great archer is a late-game ranged enemy, its also quickly noticeable what makes him unique. The great archer has a total of 65 HP. The great archer does a total of 80 damage. The great archer is much like a Bow-wielding Sniper, except its arrows are much larger, much more deadly and he needs a lot more range to shoot. The great archer will also try to flee if you get to close. Sorcerer The sorcerer is a late-game ranged enemy, and although he behaves much like a Mage he has a surprise. The sorcerer has a total of 50 HP. The sorcerer can do a total of 15 damage, which decreases over time. The sorcerer can randomly cast pillars above any nearby teammate and teleport them to the targeted player, giving those teammates a huge advantaged. {He also teleports ranged enemies which is actually helpful for the player.}